Eyes On Fire
by HaloHunter89
Summary: AU [ONE SHOT] Daryl's chest heaved from running so hard trying to burn his thoughts away. Trying to banish them from him and the way he was feeling. He needed to get his head straight before he done something he couldn't take back.


**This is a one shot for a friend. I hope this cheers you up and your night gets at least a bit better. :D**

Daryl's chest heaved from running so hard trying to burn his thoughts away. Trying to banish them from him and the way he was feeling. He needed to get his head straight before he done something he couldn't take back. Fuck he'd already done that so what the hell was the point now. Running his hand over his sweat soaked face and pushing his hair back he grimaced. He needed a haircut but didn't want to see anyone right now.

Daryl glanced over and seen Rick. Turning and walking in the other direction he felt the man's stare on him until he was around the corner. Rick was going to be the death of him. Licking his lips Daryl jogged down the few steps walking into the locker room ignoring the other men. He had nothing to say to most of them and the rest were just assholes. He sure as fuck didn't want to speak to Walsh right now. Not after the past week he'd had. No he'd rather hit the man and be done with it.

"Grimes!" Shane's voice boomed close behind him, "Thought you were a no show today."

That same feeling of being watched washed over him as he stripped his sweaty shirt from his body. He had a devil setting on one shoulder and a angel on the other but that son of a bitch seemed to be choking on his halo with all the silence he was hearing. Blowing out a breath and tossing the dirty shirt on to the bench Daryl set down ignoring the men still.

"I had stuff to do." Rick's voice was closer. "Things to think over." His words were louder on the last part.

Daryl grit his teeth thinking about the owner of that voice. Rick knew how he felt but he wasn't sure what the fuck that meant. Rick hadn't condemned him but he also didn't welcome any advances. If he did Daryl must have missed those signs altogether. He'd trade all his tomorrows for just one yesterday to fix that mistake, from keeping him from opening his fucking mouth.

Shane's laugh was loud and knowing, "I bet. Your ass left the house wore out wasn't sure you'd make it home without falling asleep. You should have stayed at the house." The genuine concern in Shane's voice was the only thing that kept him from standing up and hitting him. "You get your head right?"

Rick took a seat just down from him and Daryl was gritting his teeth so hard in that moment that he wanted to hit Shane. All that shit happened yesterday, Rick called him out and bluntly asked. HE asked and Daryl should have just lied. He should have denied his attraction and just kept it to himself like he had been for years. Instead now he was here listening to Shane talk about their night together. What the fuck? It wasn't bad enough that he'd had to deal with watching them get closer all week but now this shit too? Daryl dropped his head forward getting his breathing under control.

Daryl's eyes lifted at someone saying his name and seen Shane leaning against the lockers, "Where the fuck were you Dixon?"

Daryl eyed him a scowl plastering across his face, "Out."

Shane nodded, "Well I thought as much when we knocked and you didn't answer."

Daryl shot Rick a look but Rick was looking at Shane. Daryl wanted to hit Shane even more. Shane was smiling at him and Daryl stood grabbing his shit to get cleaned up.

"I was out." He snapped.

Daryl stormed off Shane's voice chasing him, "Get laid Dixon you're a dick when you're horny."

Daryl sneered at the irony of his words and stepped into the showers. He walked to the last booth furthest away from everyone and away from any prying eyes. Stepping in he stripped down the rest of the way tossing his shit in the totes. Grabbing up a towel he tossed it over the stall letting it hang.

The water was hot and burned as it ran down his back. He wanted it. Welcoming that sting to take his mind off the other of Rick's complete lack of response to him and last night. Daryl grimaced. Rick was his best friend at one point but that was shot all to shit. It was hard to be a man's friend when you knew he was lusting after you...even more so when you were goddamn straight or fucking Shane Walsh.

Daryl glowered at the wall scrubbing his hair and leaning more into the water. Rick's easy laugh with Shane was pissing him off more he thought about it. Rick and Shane never really joked around. Shane was a pig like Merle and was always talking how much pussy he was getting. Something that Rick never really listened to or even cared to talk about. So what the fuck was all this chummy shit now.

Daryl stood there in that water letting himself zone out. The only thing he felt and heard was the sounds of water around him. The feeling of raining down on his over worked body. Groaning as he arched and stretched his back Daryl stiffened.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

Daryl made a face but didn't respond. How did he not hear anyone come up on him?

"Only hurting yourself doing it."

Daryl shifted but didn't look at the man. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that Daryl." Rick chuckled, "Can you give me a ride?"

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Risk but not really looking at him. He didn't want to look directly at him after yesterday. That shit was still too fresh and raw to have to see it in Rick's eyes too.

"Yeah."

With that Rick disappeared and he heard the shower next to his start. Daryl huffed and started scrubbing himself. Washing quickly Daryl wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out of the showers walking back for his locker. He should have grabbed his bag but didn't think about it at the time. He just wanted away from Shane's smug smile and Rick's depressing presence.

He was dressed and out the door before Rick even got out of the shower. He didn't wait for him in there but instead went out to his truck. Climbing inside and letting the windows down Daryl leaned his head back lighting up a smoke reveling in the nicotine pushing through his system.

The door opening had him turning his head seeing Rick climbing in his hair damp and cleaned up compared to his unruly wet hair. Snorting Daryl leaned forward and started his truck as Rick buckled himself in. Tension was in the air and Daryl swallowed unsure what to say or even if he should. He wasn't the best with words on the good times and this sure as fuck wasn't one of them.

"Are you mad at Shane?"

Daryl's eyes shot over to Rick but his face was clear of anything besides curiosity.

"No."

Rick nodded, "Could have fooled me."

"If you got something to say it ain't got all damn day." Daryl snapped pulling into the parking lot of the apartments. His door swung open leaving Rick to follow him in his haste to get away.

"I got have plenty to say." Rick snapped back.

Daryl shook his head and stormed up the steps leaving Rick behind. It pissed him off even more that their places were on the same floor. It pissed him off that Rick was speaking to him right now. It pissed him off cause he made an ass of himself and Rick just stared at him wide eyed not saying a goddamn thing. Not saying shit was worse than just saying no.

Daryl unlocked his door but Rick was through it just as fast slamming it behind him. "You are a hard headed asshole you know that?"

"Fuck you Rick." Daryl snapped tossing his keys down and throwing his shit to the floor. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Rick made a face, "Don't you think we need to talk?"

"Do I look like I'm a fuckin' woman? I wanna set around and have a goddamn heart to heart?"

Rick flinched but Daryl kept himself from reacting. It was what he knew to do. He'd learned from his childhood that getting close to people only hurt you. Hell his own dad had hurt him how could he expect anything less from someone else.

"I should have said something yesterday…."Rick murmured stepping further into the place. "I shouldn't have just stood there and let you walk away thinking I was mad or whatever you thought."

"Whatever I thought?" Daryl snapped.

Rick glared at him his face coloring, "Will you let me fucking talk!" Daryl went to say something but Rick moved fast slamming him back into the wall his hand covering his mouth. "Shut up!"

Daryl's chest heaved staring into the blue of Rick's eyes. Rick stared back refusing to let him look anywhere else. Daryl held still and Rick loosened his hold on Daryl just enough to let him breathe easier without his weight against him.

"Why were you mad at Shane?" Daryl made a face and Rick growled, "Don't give me that shit! I know you Daryl, I have for years and I know when you're mad!"

Daryl shoved Rick off him but Rick was right back seconds later. Daryl grunted from Rick's weight slamming into him and both stumbled slightly. Neither willing to back down so both fell to the ground, hard.

Daryl rolled on to his back groaning, "Shane's a goddamn asshole."

"Since when is that a problem for you?" Rick panted. "Shane's always been an asshole, always will be."

Daryl winced trying to push himself into a setting position but just flopped back again. Daryl threw his arm over his eyes exhaling harshly and trying to calm his heart. He wasn't use to Rick coming at him like that and it had more than just his heart thudding.

He heard Rick moving but didn't look at him. Maybe he was just better off on his own? That was always how it was before. He was just meant to be alone. Hell all the Dixon men were. They never kept anyone. No one wanted them. This was no different. Shit never got easier but he knew that all along.

"Answer me." Rick's voice was close. "You mad at him over something he said or over me?"

Daryl grimaced and he heard Rick move again.

"You think I'd be attracted to Shane?" Rick hissed. "You think I want anything to do with him?"

Before Daryl could respond he felt Rick's hand on his belt jerking it open. Daryl moved quick but Rick was quicker. Before he could react Rick's hand was down his pants grasping him tightly. Daryl groaned his hips pushing more into his hand and Rick flexed his fingers.

"Just because you said your piece doesn't mean I've said mine!" Rick snapped. Stroking down Daryl's length, "I got your attention?"

"Yes." Daryl groaned breathing heavy watching him.

Rick nodded his eyes going to Daryl's groin. "I knew you liked me...I've known." Daryl started to talk but Rick stroked him again shaking his head - silencing him. Daryl hips jerked and Rick smiled, "I went about things bad."

Daryl chewed his lip just nodding. He wanted to say a lot to Rick at the moment and the things he was saying but it was hard. With all the blood rushing south he was starting to feel light headed. If Rick didn't do something soon he was going to either stroke out or pass out. Neither very appealing.

"When I seen that flash in your eyes over the shit Shane said to me joking I knew how to get you to react….I figured you'd finally say something or do something." Rick swallowed. "Should have thought about what I wanted to say but I don't think I really believed you would react."

Daryl nodded his eyes going to Rick's hand on him and his nostrils flared. Rick stroked him again his grip tightening before his hand twisted stroking upwards. Daryl groaned again a growl rumbling from his chest when he his own eyes went to Rick's groin seeing his erection straining to be free.

Daryl sucked in a breath, "You tried to make me jealous?" His words were hoarse.

"It worked didn't it" Rick looked pointedly at his hand wrapped around Daryl's cock and smiled.

Daryl snorted and Rick leaned in quick kissing him. Daryl stiffened at the unfamiliar feeling. He wasn't used to a lot of physical contact and it took him a second relax. Rick didn't back off in the least but instead moved closer to him kissing him harder. Daryl responded when he felt Rick trace the seam of his lips with his tongue. The second he responded Rick groaned and knocked him back again against the ground pinning him in place.

Rick's hips rocked against him his straining erection rubbing against Daryl's. The feeling was overwhelming and he swallowed. Rick ground himself into him more growling and pulled back looking down at him.

Daryl met his eyes and watched the blue bleed from Rick's eyes in the fading sun shining through the windows. His eyes were turning a lust blown black that was stoking the fire in his blood. Rick started pulling his jeans further down his legs and Daryl lifted his hips helping him as Rick's other hand started working his own jeans open.

Rick groaned the second his zipper was down and his jeans shoved over his hips letting his erection free. Daryl licked his lips watching Rick. Rick grasped himself setting back on his heels and stroking himself for a second looking at Daryl. Daryl watched as his hand worked himself and he went to set up but Rick shook his head.

Daryl growled but stayed in place and Rick was right back on him. Daryl grunted the second their groins came into contact. Rick's mouth was on his though silencing any words that would have come out. Feeling him hard and leaking against his own cock had him panting and trying to keep up with Rick.

Rick thrust his hips and Daryl growled his hand coming up and locking in Rick's hair melding their bodies together. They fell into an easy rhythm their bodies working together. Rick's hand snaked between them while his other grabbed Daryl's hand that was on his hip. Daryl let Rick lead his hand where he wanted it and mirrored him. Grasping both of their erections together Rick thrust his hips the motion causing a deep throaty groan to roll through Daryl's chest. Hips bucking more up into Rick Daryl tightened his grip over the both of them and Rick kissed him rougher.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Daryl growled against Rick's mouth.

Rick nodded his head dropping to his shoulder where Daryl felt his teeth skirting. He was close and felt his body tensing. Rick's hands sped up their motions and his hips did as well. Daryl mirrored him his body craving the release Rick was promising him. The feeling of Rick's teeth sinking into the crook of his neck was what pushed him over the edge and Daryl groaned loudly Rick's name falling from his mouth.

Rick let go of his own cock focusing on Daryl's jerking him through his release as he continued to thrust against him while Daryl gripped him. Daryl felt Rick tense and then he was spilling himself right there with him grunting and breathing harshly against Daryl's throat.

Laying back in stunned silence both were quiet before Rick rolled off him dropping down right next to him. Rick chuckled and then laughed pushing himself upwards and looking over his shoulder at Daryl.

"If I knew making you jealous would get you to open your mouth I'd done it sooner."

Daryl scowled, "You could have said something."

Rick nodded, "And chance being wrong and getting a broke nose? Lets face it Daryl you ain't got the best anger management skills."

Daryl snorted and pushed himself setting next to him. He was already spent earlier today but now doubly so. He was wore the fuck out.

"This the part where you run me off like a cheap whore? Call me a cab?" Rick grinned righting his clothes. "I've heard Merle talk...I know the Dixon way."

"I ain't Merle."

Rick nodded and grabbed his shoulder turning him to look at him. "That's what I wanted to hear." Rick stood and looked down at him, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

Daryl worked his jeans and boxers back up legs grimacing at the mess on himself and shrugged. Disappearing down the hall he cleaned himself up turning to find Rick waiting on him. Rick's face was flushed his eyes still dark. Rick's eyes went to his neck and smiled causing Daryl to raise a brow. Rick was still looking at him and Daryl seen in the mirror that his shoulder was already bruising from his bite.

"So what're we eating cause I'm starved now." Rick smiled at him.

Daryl raised a brow, "You know as well as I do I can't fucking cook. I can order take out but that is about as far as my kitchen skills go."

Rick nodded, "Figured."

"Fuck you." Daryl huffed.

Rick trailed behind him watching him as he changed. No point in being shy now. Daryl bit his lip at the thought and pulled his new boxers on following his pants. Rick was leaning in the door ordering the food. Daryl didn't give a fuck what it was because he was starved.

"Shane does think you're mad at him by the way." Rick smiled.

Daryl looked up at him and Rick had a glint in his eyes, "That is your fault. Want me to tell him you intentionally were making me jealous?"

Rick smiled at him and shrugged, "I don't care what you tell him cause it won't change a thing for us. I want this Daryl. I have wanted this."

Daryl nodded and smiled Rick stopping him in the bedroom door. His hand planted on his chest and Daryl watched him closely.

"I'm sorry for the confusion Daryl….that wasn't my intent."

Daryl nodded letting his earlier anger go. "Learn to speak up Rick."

"We both got a lot of learning to do." Rick's eyes were glinting again in the low light.


End file.
